Season 26 (1994-1995)
Sesame Street Season 26 aired from 1994 to 1995. '' ]] Episodes 3266 - 3395 (130 episodes) * Episode 3275 -- Guntac Gelman Jones' Flea Circus * Episode 3283 -- The adventures of SuperWorm and Slimey''(repeat)'' * Episode 3300 -- Slimey's Worm Summer Games * Episode 3304 -- Natasha can't fall asleep (repeat) * Episode 3309 -- Humpty Dumpty looks for a new place to sit (repeat) * Episode 3314 -- Slimey flies an airplane''(repeat)'' * Episode 3332 -- Opposite Day * Episode 3357 -- An eclipse on Sesame Street * Episode 3364 -- Telly and Zoe become Readers * Episode 3368 -- Telly's Town * Episode 3374 -- Soap Opera Parodies * Episode 3385 -- A day of storytelling and nametags Notes * After this season, The U.S. Department of Education stopped funding Sesame Street until 2002. * This was also the final season to be funded by the Ford Foundation and the Carnegie Corporation of New York, which had both been there from the very beginning of the show's history. * This was also the final season to have the Sesame Street/CTW Incredit logo on the bottom of the screen. * This was also the final season to have voiceovers announce the sponsors and CTW Announcement. * This was also Savion's final season. Cast Human Cast: :Gordon, Susan, Luis, Maria, Ruthie, Gina, Bob, Celina, Savion, Mr. Handford, Linda, Angela, Jamal, Gabi, Miles, Tarah, Carlo, Kayla Actors: :Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett, Lexine Bondoc, Linda Bove, Ruth Buzzi, Annette Calud, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Savion Glover, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Angel Jemmott, Roscoe Orman, Jou Jou Papailler, Imani Patterson, Tarah Schaeffer, David L. Smyrl Muppets: :Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Elmo, Count von Count, Cookie Monster, Grover, Herry Monster, Ernie, Bert, Benny Rabbit, Sherry Netherland, Ingrid, Humphrey, Baby Natasha, Prairie Dawn, Oscar the Grouch, Telly Monster, Slimey, Alice Snuffleupagus, Biff, Sully, Roxie Marie, Rosita, Frazzle, Hoots the Owl, Monty, Kermit the Frog, Kingston Livingston III, Guy Smiley, Forgetful Jones, Buster the Horse, Clementine, Joey and Davey Monkey, Fur Jam, Sherlock Hemlock, Slimey, Wanda Cousteau, Zoe Muppet Performers: :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Camille Bonora, Fran Brill, Lisa Buckley, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Louise Gold, Peter Linz, Rick Lyon, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Judy Sladky, Steve Whitmire, and Bryant Young Guest Stars :Michael Messer, Mike Myers, Maduka Steady Season 26 Credits * Executive Producer: Michael Loman * Supervising Producer: Lisa Simon * Producer: Arlene Sherman * Directed by: Lisa Simon * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Lou Berger, Sonia Manzano, David Korr, John Weidman, Joey Mazzarino, Nancy Sans, Adam Rudman, Ian Ellis James, Belinda Ward, Josh Selig, Molly Boylan, Sara Compton, Christine Ferraro, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Mo Willems * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Music Director: Robby Merkin * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Associate Directors: Ted May, Ken Diego * Production Associates: Tim Carter, Melissa Dino * Post Production Coordinator: Carol-Lynn Parente * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Assistant Vice President for Production Research: Valeria Lovelace * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser 26